


Встреча

by Lonely_angelN



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_angelN/pseuds/Lonely_angelN
Summary: Немного о встрече демона и Повелителя Времени





	Встреча

Кроули рывком распахнул дверь книжного магазинчика и вылетел наружу, злобно шипя и скрипя зубами от досады. Приятный вечер за бутылочкой прекрасного вина и отличной беседой оказался испорчен, и виной всему этот несносный, упрямый святоша и его принципы! Демон презрительно фыркнул своим мыслям и, поправив, сползшие с переносицы очки, и даже не удостоив взглядом любимый Бентли, припаркованный рядом с книжным, помчался по ярко освещенной улице в ближайший паб. Шел снег, укутывая мягким покрывалом дома и парки величественного Лондона. Самые крупные снежинки падали на медно-рыжие волосы и длинную шею, так и не надевшего шарф, демона, и испарялись, едва успев коснуться кожи. Улочки города излучали безмятежность и предвкушение праздника. Свежий воздух подействовал на падшего отрезвляюще. Он тихонечко вошел в помещение, привычно махнул рукой владельцу заведения, забрал заказ и занял столик подальше от окна. Энтони никогда не признается, но, не смотря на то что, ему не в первой было вступать с ангелом в ссору, это каждый раз причиняло боль. И опустошающее чувство одиночества.  
Доктор шел по улице, засунув руки в карманы любимого плаща. В Великобритании в полные права вступила зима и мягкие снежинки падали на плечи, украшая одежду Таймлорда причудливыми узорами. У Доктора не было спутников, близился канун Рождества и сейчас он наиболее полно ощущал свое одиночество. Увидев малоприметный паб, маленькие окна которого светились теплым желтым светом и, поддавшись какому-то мимолетному и несвойственному ему порыву, Последний Повелитель Времени вошел внутрь.  
Народу в помещении было мало, но цепкий взгляд Доктора заметил кое-что необычное в самом темном уголке помещения. Коротко присвистнув, мужчина взял свой коктейль и направился прямиком к объекту своего интереса.  
Кроули вздрогнул от неожиданности и перевел взгляд от кружки, которую внимательно рассматривал, углубившись в свои мысли, на подсевшего за его столик незнакомца. Брови демона удивленно поползли вверх, словно стремясь убежать от своего владельца куда-то к линии роста волос. Мужчина напротив полностью повторил его жест, вот только очков у него не было. Зато были идентичные Энтони лицо и фигура. За исключением глаз, они у него были вполне человеческие карие, ну и цвета волос: мокрая челка незнакомца отливала каштаном.  
Оправившись от потрясения первым, Доктор вытащил из кармана отвертку и увлеченно начал сканировать сидевшего напротив мужчину. – Потрясающе! Невероятно! – прошептал восхищенный пришелец, а Кроули наконец-то перестал изображать памятник самому себе и, стащив очки, весело оскалился в усмешке. – Так ты не человек, - не спросил, а скорее констатировал он, откидываясь назад и рассматривая незнакомца внимательнее.  
\- То же самое я могу сказать и о тебе, - парировал Доктор, убирая звуковую отвертку в карман. – И раз уж мы оказались в столь необычной ситуации, может быть, познакомимся?  
\- Идет, – демон чуточку расслабился и даже с удовольствием ответил на рукопожатие. – Кроули, демон.  
\- Доктор, Повелитель Времени, - ответил Доктор и улыбнулся еще шире. – Никогда бы не подумал, что земные религиозные представления о Рае и Аде окажутся настолько правдивыми.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что однажды появится кто-то, имеющий столь схожие со мной черты и не являющийся при этом ни человеком, ни демоном, ни ангелом.  
\- Довольно занятная загадка, признаю. Но мне очень хотелось бы услышать твою историю, Кроули.  
\- А мне не менее интересно узнать твою, Доктор.

***

Азирафаэль стоял возле окна и с грустью смотрел на падающий за окном снег. Ссора с Энтони лишила его спокойствия и заставила чувствовать себя виноватым. Ведь он был так несправедлив, слишком горд и просто неправ. А теперь демон ушел и надеяться на то, вернется ли он обратно, ангел просто боялся. Все что ему оставалось, смотреть на зимнюю улицу, пить какао и ждать.

***

Кроули явился под утро, вопреки ожиданиям, спокойный и даже несколько задумчивый.  
\- Я был не прав, ангел! – заявил он, едва переступив порог магазина.  
\- О дорогой, тебе не зачем извиняться, ведь это только моя вина! – Азирафаэль старался не показывать облегчения, но светлые глаза цвета грозового неба выдавали своего владельца с головой.

***

Доктор стоял возле центральной консоли ТАРДИС и с теплой улыбкой рассматривал фотографию, на которой два таких похожих, но таких разных по судьбе и природе существа смеялись, салютуя друг другу кружечками с пивом.  
\- И все-таки приятно знать, что существует кто-то, очень похожий на меня, - прошептал Повелитель Времени, ласково погладив глянцевую поверхность фото, - и безумно рыжий. 


End file.
